ГырлиПырли или Как все было на самом деле
by Antea Vader
Summary: Название говорит само за себя. Одна замечательная российская комедия в исполнении героев ГП.


Авторы: AnteaV, Настёна:-)

Рейтинг: детский (кажется, самые страшные слова - дурак, идиот и нафига)

Жанр: стеб, пародия,

Предупреждения: чистый джен! АУ, ООС и вообще махровая трава на могиле обоснуя, хотя я честно пыталась его реанимировать

Страшно?!

- Гарри, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – Дамблдор смотрел на ученика с легкой укоризной.

-Нет. А надо?! – Гарри состроил наивно-недоуменную физиономию.

В кабинете директора Хогвартса Альбуса Персиваля Вульфрика и прочая Дамблдора происходило ставшее уже обычным за последние пять с половиной лет действо: Гарри Поттер пил чай с лимонными дольками и слушал отеческие наставления. Любого другого ученика на его месте как минимум исключили бы, а слизеринца – так и вовсе посадили бы «для профилактики», но Гарри Поттера – Надежду Магического Мира, Избранного и так далее – всего лишь напоили чаем с лимонными дольками и начали мягко журить.

- Гарри! – директор постарался придать голосу строгости, – Что делают змеи в слизеринских подземельях?!

- Эээ… Живут они там, – тоном «ну что за глупый вопрос» ответил Гарри.

- Гарри! Я не про слизеринцев! Что делают в замке гадюки из запретного леса? Я, конечно, знаю как ты «нежно любишь» Слизерин, но напускать на детей ядовитых змей – это уж слишком. Ты…

- Каких ядовитых?! – возмущенно перебил Гарри директора, – Какие гадюки?! Безобидные ужики! Тоже мне, змеиный факультет, – ужа от гадюки отличить не могут. Они бы их еще кобрами обозвали!

- Гарри! – продолжал воспитательный процесс Дамблдор, - Это, конечно, хорошо, что опасности для учеников не было. Но все равно ты поступил недостойно. Использовать свой дар змееуста, чтобы пугать других учеников… не по-гриффиндорски. И потом, ты бы хоть самих змей пожалел – ноябрь на дворе, им уже в спячку впадать пора, а ты их на глупости подбиваешь.

- Да. Про ребят я как то не подумал, – понурился Гарри. - Но ведь они были совсем не против! Даже порадовались возможности посмотреть новое место, поразвлечься.

- Все равно. Змеям в замке не место.

- Ага, я давно это говорил. От них вечно одни неприятности.

- Гарри! Да оставь ты уже бедных слизеринцев в покое! Лимит причиненных друг другу гадостей на этот месяц вы уже исчерпали. Тебе придется отозвать своих ползучих друзей. Сейчас придут профессор Снейп с мистером Малфоем и проводят тебя в подземелья.

- Меня?! Одного с Малфоем и Снейпом?! В подземелья?! – Гарри побледнел. – Да они же меня там закопают, Волдеморту на радость.

- Не преувеличивай. – Дамблдор строго посмотрел на ученика. – Профессор Снейп всегда очень ответственно относился к твоей безопасности, ты же знаешь.

Дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет влетел упомянутый ответственный профессор – запыхавшийся и растрепанный. То есть сам на себя не похожий. Гарри от такого невиданного зрелища даже забыл про свое возмущение и с отвисшей челюстью наблюдал за попытками Снейпа объяснится.

- Альбус, - наконец просипел тот, – у нас ЧП! Только что похитили Драко Малфоя. Похоже, Пожиратели.

- Как?! – Дамблдор даже вскочил с кресла. – Пожиратели в Хогвартсе?! Это катастрофа! Надо немедленно…

- Чего?! – одновременно с директором воскликнул Гарри, - Малфоя? Они там совсем с ума посходили, своих похищать? Или это такая новая пожирательская мода? Вы теперь так свои сходки обставляете? – Он ехидно посмотрел на уже почти пришедшего в себя Снейпа. И тут же был атакован с двух сторон.

- Гарри!

- Поттер!

- Это серьезно! – закончили профессора хором. Затем переглянулись, и Дамблдор сел, кивком показывая, чтобы Снейп продолжал.

- Мистер Малфой не Пожиратель. И его действительно похитили, - уже нормальным голосом, ну для Снейпа нормальным, начал рассказ профессор, присаживаясь. – Не из замка, они с группой старшекурсников пошли разыскивать первогодок, которые убежали, испугавшись вашей последней выходки, Поттер. – Снейп бросил злобный взгляд на Гарри. Тот насупился, но промолчал. – Похоже, ловушка была опушке Запретного Леса.

- Но кроме Малфоя никто не попался? – влез Гарри.

- Мистер Поттер, вас не учили, что перебивать невежливо? – скривился Снейп. – И вообще, – он пристально посмотрел на Дамблдора, – по-моему, вам здесь не место, если только вы, директор, не хотите ничего ему рассказать. Хотя, похоже, вам так и так придется это сделать. Но тогда без меня, пожалуйста.

- Вы о чем? – Гарри недоуменно переводил взгляд с неожиданно побледневшего директора на многозначительно глядевшего на него Снейпа.

- Продолжай, Северус – тихо произнес Дамблдор – Почему кроме мистера Малфоя никто не попался?

- Потому что ловушка предназначалась персонально Поттеру и на ней стояли очень хитрые чары, настроенные на его кровь! Лорду же не надо, чтобы к нему в убежище пол-Хогвартса завалилось в гости.

- На мою кровь, а как тогда...

- Ээээ, Гарри, нам … это …надо поговорить … - запинаясь, начал Дамблдор, но его тут же перебил Снейп:

- Таак, я пошел. – Он встал и направился к двери. - Я вас давно предупреждал, надо было сразу все рассказать, а теперь я не хочу оказаться поблизости, когда все раскроется. И вообще, мне еще крестника вытаскивать, хотя его, скорее всего сразу отпустят, как только обнаружат ошибку, но надо удостовериться. А не то его «папенька» и из Азкабана найдет способ меня удавить. Лишние змеи в подземельях опять же, короче дела, дела. Разбирайтесь сами.

- Директор, что все это значит? - Гарри с возрастающим изумлением смотрел, как Дамблдор встал из-за стола, походил по комнате, бормоча что-то под нос, видимо пытаясь успокоится, но вместо этого еще больше накручивая себя, а потом вдруг упал перед ним на колени.

- Прости меня, Гаречка, дурака старого! – Дамблдор бухнулся лбом в пол – Прости идиота грешного!

- Эээ, профессор вы чего? – испугался Гарри, - что за номера, не надо, встаньте…

- Прости, Гаречка, Мерлина ради! И ты Дракочка, где бы ни был, прости, если сможешь. Виноват я перед вами, ой как виноват… Давно собирался вам сказать, да все боялся…- Дамблдор глубоко вздохнул, потом резко выдохнул, и наконец громко произнес: – Драко Малфой твой родной брат!

- Ойии, профессор, – Гарри тоже опустился на колени, тревожно глядя на директора, - лимонные дольки, конечно, дело хорошее, но вы у них хоть срок годности проверяли? Или на посторонние компоненты? А то у вас тут зельевары подозрительные часто шляются…

- Оууй, - помотал головой Дамблдор чуть покачиваясь, - как щас помню: Лилька помирает, Северус у стеночки ушибленный лежит, а вы все … кричите… сиську проситееее, ууу…

- Директор! Профессор! - Гарри помахал рукой перед лицом Дамблдора, твердо решив сохранять спокойствие и найти способ вернуть рассудок очевидно спятившему директору. - Я ваше горе готов разделить, но по пунктам. Первое: Лилька помирает – это моя мама, что ли? А разве ее не авадой Волдеморт убил?

- Нет, это мы потом легенду сочинили, чтобы вас прикрыть. Волдеморт, чуть позже появился, она уже к тому времени и не дышала почти.

- С чего бы это?

- Так роды же тяжелые были, много вас было. Близнецы вы с Драко. То есть двойняшки. Если бы вы еще и одинаковыми оказались, нам бы совсем туго пришлось…

- Ой-ей…Ну допустим. Второе: Северус у стеночки, кем ушибленный лежит? И вообще, чего Снейп у мамы делал, и где отец был в это время? Или… - Гарри стало дурно от пришедшей в голову мысли. – Вы хотите сказать, что он мой… наш…

- Нет, нет, что ты. Джеймс Поттер - твой … ваш отец, все чин-чином. А жаль!)) – Дамблдор правильно понял его вопрос. Директор уже почти успокоился, но с колен вставать не спешил. – Северус же с Лили дружил, и как раз и пришел насчет Джеймса сказать. Зашел в дом и прям с порога начал: «Нерадостную весть принес я в твой дом, Лили!» А та, как узнала, что мужа ейного Волдеморт прибил, так сразу и рожать начала. Снейп хоть и знаком с принципами оказания первой помощи, но роды принимал впервые, хорошо хоть меня вызвать успел. А мне то из Хогвартся так быстро не выбраться. Он пока помогать начал, а тут его стихийным выбросом так об стену шарахнуло, я уж думал помрет. Но ничего, выкарабкался. Этот змей не из таких передряг целым выходил.

- А что же с Волдемортом было? И почему только у меня шрам?

- Ну Том как с отцом разделался, сразу за сыном пришел, а там не один сын оказался, он наверное все же решил от всех сразу избавится, но видно от шока с заклинанием напутал, поэтому у тебя шрам, а Лордик наш развоплотился. Ты же первый родился, как раз ближе всех к двери лежал, с Драко то повозится пришлось, с рождения слизеринский характер проявлял, даа.. вот тебя в сторонку то пока и отложили… А тут Том, не вовремя так…

- Ну Малфой, зараза слизеринская, с рождения меня подставляет.. – эта мысль, такая обыденная, вполне вписывающаяся в привычный мир, неожиданно оказала на Гарри успокаивающее действие. Он помог директору подняться и усадил его в родное кресло. – А почему он Малфой, кстати? И нафига меня тогда Дурслям отдали, поприличней семьи не нашли?

- Ну мы решили, что одного Избранного хватит. А я в школе постоянно, мне учеников хватает, ну и старый уже думаю «нет, не поднять мне вас». Надо приемных родителей искать. Да и защиту крови со счетов сбрасывать не стоит. Там, конечно, механизм немножко другой, чем при самопожертвовании, но все равно сестра Лили была куда лучшим кандидатом для проведения ритуала защиты чем кто либо другой. Хотя среди волшебников, Блэки и Малфои были самыми близкими родственниками Поттеров, но не достаточно близкими для обеспечения защиты. Хотя все же, видишь, проявилась прабабкина кровь в Драко. Поэтому его Малфоям и отдали, его то так защищать не надо было. Да и Нарцисса Северусу давно плакалась, что никак забеременеть не может, зелья не помогают, а тут ребенок – блондин. Да еще, как потом оказалось, даже на Люциуса немного похожий. На самом то деле просто они оба в старика Брутуса пошли, помню я его, хоть и сам тогда мальчишкой был…

-Профессор не отвлекайтесь, генеалогию потом будем изучать. То есть Снейп отнес Мал… Драко Малфоям, а вы меня Дурслям?

- Ну да, а дальше ты все знаешь. Кто же знал, что все так получится, что вы враждовать начнете … Прости меня, Гарри!..

- Директор, только не начинайте опять. Некогда страдать, мне надо брата спасать. Боже, слизеринский хорек – мой брат.

- Ну да, влипать в неприятности – это у вас семейное. Но думаю, волноваться на самом деле не стоит. Северус все уладит. Наверняка убедит Лорда, что это исполнители напортачили с чарами.

-А вы уверены, что он не Пожиратель? Он с начала года себя подозрительно ведет. – Гарри вспомнил свое беспокойство по поводу поведения Малфоя.

- Конечно уверен. Нафиг он им нужен… гм, то есть я хотел сказать, что Волдеморт решил, что Драко пока еще слишком юн для такого «почетного» звания. – Кажется Дамблдор весьма успешно копировал фирменные интонации Снейпа.

- Ладно, тогда. Подождем пока.

А тем временем в тайном убежище Темного Лорда (идея оккупировать Малфой – мэнор ещё не пришла ему в голову) разгорался нешуточный скандал. Сначала, конечно Волдеморт, не глядя, кинул в вывалившегося ему под ноги мальчишку Круцио. Но, к счастью вовремя обратил внимание на что-то неправильное в вопящем на полу пленнике. Нет, конечно, можно было предположить, что Поттер после событий в Министерстве поседел от ужаса, или просто так выгорел за лето, но любопытно все-таки с чего вдруг лохматый брюнет, очкарик в обносках Поттер вдруг превратился в нормально стриженного блондина в приличной одежде и без очков? Быстренько прекратив пытку, Волдеморт начал пристально изучать свою добычу и с удивлением узнал сына Люциуса, этого мальчишку, которого его неуравновешенная тетушка хотела уже инициировать. И что бы он тогда с этим избалованным сопляком делал, спрашивается?

Яксли и Макнейер, отвечавшие за создание портала, недоумённо переглянулись и уставились на лежавшего у ног Волдеморта младшего Малфоя. Они несколько раз перепроверили настройки портала – никто не мог попасть случайно.

- Рад приветствовать вас, мой Лорд, - тихо пробормотал Драко – после Круцио болело горло.

- Что он здесь делает? – Волдеморт смерил взглядом притихший Пожирателей.

- Так это…Мальчишка Поттер попал в портал, доставлен к вам,.. как вы и приказали… - запинаясь, ответил Яксли.

- Яксли, - Лорд от изумления даже забыл наложить на нерадивого подчиненного пыточное проклятие, – ты что, пъян?

- Ни в одном глазу! – Покачиваясь, ответствовал тот, - Хотя, признаться, повод есть - День Гая Фокса впустую прошел! *

- Разуй глаза, какой Поттер? – зашипел на него Макнейер. – Это же мелкий Малфой.

- Поттер! – не сдавался Яксли. - Под оборотным. Иначе как бы он сюда попал?

- Да… - презрительно протянул Драко. Он понял, что прямо сейчас его убивать не будут и осмелел. – Папа говорил, что ты отличаешься особым умом и сообразительностью. Ты вообще в курсе, сколько оборотное действует?

- А может ты его перед самым порталом выпил. – Намешал чего-то и обландинился. А хотите я его стукну, и он станет фиолетовый в крапинку?

- Если человек идиот – это надолго, - резюмировал Волдеморт.

- Я сам тебя сейчас стукну, - раздался голос Снейпа от дверей. – Мой Лорд, произошла досаднейшая ошибка. Присутствующий здесь Драко Малфой ни в коей мере не является Гарри Поттером.

- Да мы это уже поняли, - задумчиво протянул Лорд. – Только как он здесь оказался?

Все присутствующие опустили глаза. Ответа на этот вопрос не знал никто.

- А может я вернусь в Хогвартс и приведу вам настоящего Поттера? – робко спросил Драко. – Я запомнил, где находится портал, а заманить Поттера проблемы не составит. Он и так везде за мной шляется, выследить пытается.

- А потом убьем Поттера, инициируем Драко и запустим салют, как положено, а то действительно народный праздник…- влез Макнейр

- Хорошее предложение, - улыбнулся Волдеморт. – А не хлопнуть ли нам за это по рюмашке?

- Заметьте, не я это предложил, - обрадовался Яксли, доставая из под полы мантии бутылку огневиски.

План одобрили, и после первого круга возлияний Драко и Снейпа выдворили в Хогвартс.

- Северус, проводишь мальчишку – и возвращайся, праздновать будем, - крикнул Волдеморт вдогонку.

- Нифига себе манеры, - жаловался Драко, едва они вышли за пределы убежища. – Он всех своих последователей круциатусами встречает? Что-то я расхотел становиться пожирателем. Только одного никак понять не могу – если ловили Поттера, всё же как я там очутился?

-Прости меня Драко! – вдруг тихо произнес Снейп.

- Крёстный, ты чего?

- Давно сказать надо было, но Альбус, старый интриган, взял с меня слово молчать. Я и молчал. А оно видишь как повернулось. Теперь даже не знаю как тебе и сказать…

- Так и скажи, чего там такого страшного этот старый идиот от меня скрывал.

-Драко, не оскорбляй директора, ты ему, можно сказать, жизнью обязан.

- Да? С чего бы это?

- С рождения! Потому что без него тебя бы не было!

- Угу, а папа Люциус и мама Нарцисса уже как бы и не причем?

-Эээ, ну … вообще-то… да, не причем…

Драко так и сел прямо на пол.

- Крестный, ты так шутишь, да? Сегодня не первое апреля, – жалобно произнес он.

- Какие уж шутки. Люциус и Нарцисса тебя усыновили, когда тебе еще и суток не исполнилось, да и вы не совсем чужие, на самом деле твой отец, тьфу ты, мистер Малфой-старший твой троюродный брат. Так что ты – твой собственный троюродный дядя…

- Чего?

- Извини, вот это была попытка пошутить, неудачная как видно. Но насчет усыновления – чистая правда. И дальнего родства – тоже.

- А кто тогда мои настоящие родители? О нет, ты сказал, что я обязан… – Драко почувствовал, что теряет сознание, - Только не он, он же старый, как..

-Эээ, Драко! – Снейп похлопал крестника по щекам, приводя в чувство – Приди в себя барышня кисейная, аристократ недоделанный. Успокойся, не в этом смысле обязан жизнью, он всего лишь помогал при родах. Хотя зная твоего настоящего отца, я бы, на твоем месте, честно говоря, предпочел бы Дамблдора.

- Ничего себе. Да не томи – кто это?

- Джеймс Поттер, а мать, соответственно Лили Поттер. И еще братик есть – Гарри. Близнец.

И тут Драко таки потерял сознание. И очень упорно отказывался его возвращать, несмотря на все старания Снейпа. Но слизеринская хитрость на пару с флакончиком особо вонючего зелья в конце концов победили. Очумело глядя на профессора, Драко выслушал историю своего появления на свет и передачи семейству Малфоев.

-Это что же получается, мало того, что этот шрамоголовый мой брат, он еще и старше?

- О да! – в своей обычной саркастичной манере ухмыльнулся Снейп. – Пятнадцать минут это серьезная разница в возрасте, теперь понятно почему вы не ладите – конфликт поколений, не иначе.

-Не смешно, - надулся Драко, - мало ему во всем другом меня опережать, я думал хоть в этом… а, чего там – он махнул рукой и попытался сменить тему. – А чем так плох был Джеймс Поттер, что даже Дамблдор предпочтительнее?

- Да придурок он был! – в сердцах сказал Снейп. – Если ты считаешь, что Гарри плох, то вот представь его раз в десять наглее, раз в пять глупее и раз в семь самодовольнее и получишь картинку.

- Не очень-то приятная картинка, особенно пункт насчет ума.

- Ага, а еще, ты бы знал как он сына хотел назвать – в честь своих придурочных дружков – Сириус Ремус Поттер. Хорошо хоть Лили настояла на соблюдении традиций, чтобы старшего в честь деда и отца назвать. А потом уже над младшими пусть изгаляется как хочет . Ну а потом они умерли, Альбус хотел их волю выполнить, но тебя все равно Малфои по своему назвали. Нарцисса кузена с детства терпеть не могла, поэтому наотрез отказалась от первого имени, а второе ей и вовсе ни о чем не говорило, к тому же Люциус заартачился, чего это его из законного второго имени наследника вычеркивают. Вот они и решили, мол назовем мы его лучше Драко Люциус, пусть люди завидуют.

Драко Люциус побледнел так, что казалось сейчас опять потеряет сознание. Наконец он прошептал:

- Профессор-крестный, скажите мне как под веритасерумом. Как настоящий слизеринец, настоящему слизеринцу, фактически я что – Сириус Поттер?!

- Прости нас Сириус. – Снейп похлопал его по плечу. – То есть Драко.

- Простить – значит принять. А принять то, что я Сириус Поттер – я не могу.

- Прими это бремя испытания с честью, как и полагается настоящему мужчине. Если бы ты родился первым, то щеголял бы сейчас шрамом на лбу. А после сегодняшней встречи с Лордом в твоём доме заиграла бы музыка. Только ты бы её не услышал. Ну что, готов к встрече с родственником?

- К этому невозможно быть готовым. – Драко тяжело вздохнул. – Пошли, а то тебя Лорд дожидается.

Гарри мерил шагами кабинет директора и отчаянно отказывался от седьмой кружки чая.

- Нет, нельзя сидеть, сложа руки! Надо что-то делать!

- Гарри, мальчик мой, успокойся.

- Не могу успокоиться, пока там моего брата убивают!

- Не думаю, что наследнику Малфоев что-то грозит. Даже Тёмный Лорд уважает Люциуса. Скользкий тип. Ты не представляешь, какая это удача – поймать споличным. Я давно хотел с ним разделаться, но у него такие связи…

Дверь снова с шумом распахнулась, и в кабинет вошел Снейп. За его плечом маячила белобрысая макушка Драко.

- Ну, - радостно протянул Дамблдор, - молодые люди, вам есть о чём поговорить. Северус, давай оставим их наедине.

- А может, не надо? – жалобно пискнул Драко.

- Надо, Драко. Надо, - ответил Дамблдор и вышел из кабинета, уводя с собой Снейпа.

В кабинете повисло тягостное молчание. Гарри буравил Драко нехорошим взглядом. «Будет бить» - подумал Драко, вспоминая слова крёстного об… их отце. «Возможно, даже ногами».

Будто в подтверждение этих слов, Гарри сорвался с места и стремительным шагом направился к Драко. Тот быстро оглянулся ища куда бы спрятаться, но не нашел и поэтому просто зажмурился. Но вместо ожидаемого удара почувствовал, что его заключили в объятия.

- Сволочь ты Малфой. В жизни у меня не было большей мечты, чем родственников-волшебников отыскать.

- А я все маму просил братика родить.

- Драко! Братишка!

- Гарри! Братан!

В убежище Волдеморта полным ходом шло празднование. Наверное у Яксли под мантией был прямой портал в винный магазин, потому что огневиски текло рекой и не заканчивалось. Удивительно дружескую атмосферу нарушил вой сигнальных чар.

- Ага, попался, Поттер! – радостно вскрикнул Яксли и вышел в соседнюю комнату. Через минуту вернулся, таща за руку отчаянно упирающуюся Гермиону.

- Пусти, говорят, - вопила девушка.

- Да отпусти ты её, в самом деле, - Волдеморт встал из-за стола. – Что, снова Поттер под оборотным?

- Мой Лорд, это какое-то чудовищное недоразумение! – Яксли выглядел растерянным.

- Недоразумение, говоришь… Ладно, отведи её в подвал. Сейчас допьём, потом запустим фейерверки, а потом можно и девчонку попытать – даже лучше, далеко идти не надо.

- А инициация Малфоя? – с тревогой спросил Снейп.

- Не достоин ещё. Вот приведёт Поттера – тогда поговорим. Северус, ты куда?

- За отрезвляющим, - отозвался Снейп от двери. – А то фейерверки запускать некому будет. – И стремительно вышел.

В кабинете директора Альбус грыз лимонные дольки и с умилением наблюдал, как «его мальчики» узнают друг друга. Спокойный вечер в третий раз нарушил ворвавшийся Снейп.

- Альбус! – Кажется он был в растерянности. – Теперь девчонка Грейнджер попалась. Та же ловушка.

- Девчонка?! – Дамблдор побледнел. – Сподобил Мерлин, нашлась все-таки.

- Профессор, вы о чем?! – хором воскликнули Гарри с Драко.

- Простите, мальчики дурака старого… - директор ударился головой об стол.

- Профессор, вы повторяетесь – хмуро указал ему Гарри.

- Да, как щас помню: Лилька помирает, Северус у стеночки ушибленный лежит, вы трое кричите, сиську просите…

- Так. На предыдущем допросе вы, господин директор, заявили, что сиську двое просило – прокурорским тоном высказался Гарри.

- Так я же думал, что девочка не выжила, либо сквибом оказалась. От Гризельды то никаких вестей…

- Еще и Гризельда была?

-Нет! Вот ты, ты и Гермиона. Гарри я тете отнес, Драко Северус Малфоям сбагрил, а с девчонкой я прям уже и не знал, что делать. Не умею я с девочками обращаться. Я вообще по мальчикам.. гм, ладно… А тут как раз Гризи объявилась из очередного турне, неугомонная у меня кузина, вечно где-то мотается. Она и сказала, что возьмет девочку, мол, у ее новых друзей как раз несчастье случилось у них дочь мертвая родилась. А они так мечтали. Вот Гризи и решила им помочь, ну и мне заодно. А как этих друзей зовут не сказала.

- Так вы не знали, что Гермиона наша сестра?

- Нет, конечно. Откуда? Она вообще ни на кого не похожа, особенно умом. Точно не в вас. Видать в какую то дальнюю родню Лили пошла.

- Теперь уже не важно! Нам надо ее срочно спасать! – воскликнул Гарри, вскакивая и уже готовясь бежать.

-Стой ты, гриффиндорец придурочный. – еле успел перехватить его Драко. - О Великий Салазар, за что мне это?!

- Хорош причитать, а то мы можем в ближайшее время сестры лишится, а я хочу успеть ее обрадовать. Поэтому давай по-быстрому завязывай со своей слизеринской трусостью, с этого момента начинаем новую жизнь!

- Мерлин дай мне терпения! Это не трусость, а разумная осторожность! Нам нужен план! Крёстный, а что там происходит?

- А что там? Пьют они. Тёмный Лорд уже почти до кондиции дошел, круцио направо и налево не разбрасывается, ещё пару бутылок – и целоваться полезет.

- Получается все равно, что бить лежачего…Драко, это не этично!

- Зато дёшево, надёжно и практично. Как ему на детей новорождённых нападать – так всё позволено…

- Но я же гриффиндорец…

- А я нет. Но я не избранный. Хотя мог бы им стать. Короче, Поттер, хорош философствовать. Пошли. – и добавил тихо: - Наградил Мерлин родственничками. Хорошо хоть никого из этих рыжих не оказалось. Но все равно, очкарик Поттер – старший брат, заучка Грейнджер – младшая сестра. Один я нормальным уродился.

Гермиона сидела на полу у стены и оплакивала свою неудавшуюся жизнь. Почему она, лучшая ученица Хогвартса, попала на пьянку к пожирателям? Теперь её ждут пытки и возможно смерть. И всё ради науки! Она стояла на пороге грандиозного открытия в области зелий – зелье для эпиляции! Теоретические расчеты указывали, что одного применения в месяц будет достаточно, чтобы избавиться от нежелательных волос. Она собрала почти все ингредиенты – даже не залезая в кладовую Снейпа, осталось набрать только логанию спермакоцею и даваллию шизофиллу, которые росли на опушке запретного леса. Кто ж знал, что из-за безобидного похода за травами она окажется здесь. И никто не сварит это зелье, и миллионам ведьм придётся страдать, выдумывая разные способы эпиляции, а её имя никогда не войдёт в историю…

Она услышала грохот. «Началось» - подумала девушка. «Вот уже пускают фейерверки, скоро придут меня пытать. Я, наверное, не выживу. Мама, папа, я вас люблю. Простите, если что, я старалась быть хорошей дочерью»

Дверь резко распахнулась, на пороге стояли Гарри и Драко.

- А, вот ты где. Выходи! – радостно махнул рукой Гарри.

- Ну привет, сестрёнка, - буркнул Драко.

Девушка непонимающе переводила взгляд с одного на другого.

- Это что, новая пытка? Долго-долго бить по голове, а потом выпускать на люди? – спросила Гермиона, не торопясь присоединяться к этим сумасшедшим.

- Да выходи же, по дороге объясним.

- Никуда я не пойду, - упёрлась она. – С чего я должна верить, что ты – Гарри Поттер.

- Это ты украла шкурку бумсланга для оборотного на втором курсе, - выпалил Гарри. Драко уважительно посмотрел на вспыхнувшую Гермиону.

- Ладно, верю. Но что с тобой делает Малфой?

- Говорят же, по дороге расскажем.

Как только за вернувшимися в Хогвартс закрылась дверь директорского кабинета, Дамблдор готов был рухнуть в ноге Гермионы.

- Гермиона…

- Не начинайте, директор, мы ей уже всё рассказали, - прервал сцену Гарри.

- Да, но не сказали, как вытащили меня.

- Рассказывайте, мальчики, - попросил Дамблдор, удобнее устраиваясь в кресле. Снейп едва слышно хрюкнул, пытаясь сдержать смешок.

- Да нечего рассказывать, - Гарри покраснел и опустил глаза. Снейп уже не пытался сдерживаться и смеялся в голос. Дамблдор и Гермиона переводили удивлённые взгляды со смущающегося Гарри на хохочущего Снейпа.

- Северус, да что там произошло?

- Что произошло? Альбус, я такого цирка никогда не видел! Привёл я этих героев, встал в сторонке. Драко так весь самодовольством светится – вот мол, господин, доставил вам Поттера. Поттер – само смущение, голову опустил, плечи понурил, руки за спиной держит. Лорд как раз вишневое варенье ел – Долохов на закуску притащил. Тут Поттер как выпалит «Выходи, Волдеморт! Выходи, подлый трус! Драться будем!» Лорд от такой наглости косточкой подавился. Стоит, руками машет. Наверное, побледнел, но с его цветом лица это не заметно было. А Поттер как завопит Экспеллиармус, так всех по стенкам и разбросало. – Снейп потёр ушибленное плечо.

- Я думал, он особо тёмное заклинание творит, - оправдывался Гарри. – Такое, чтобы разом и меня, и Драко и Гермиону прибить.

- Ага. Стукать окружающих об стены - это у вас такая фамильная черта. Передающаяся по материнской линии, - прокомментировал Снейп и продолжил: - Лорду не повезло, или, наоборот, очень повезло, - это как посмотреть. Он когда об стенку шмякнулся, так косточка то из горла и выпала. Теперь у Лорда перед Поттером Долг Жизни и убить его он не может. Ну по крайней мере, пока Поттер не попытается его убить…

- Вот она, сила любви, - подвёл итог Дамблдор.

- Гарри, ты мой герой! – Гермиона чмокнула Гарри в щёчку.

- Пустяки. Старшие братья для того и существуют, чтобы младших защищать.

- Ну что, сестренка, - Драко явно нравилось дразнить девушку, - стыдно теперь, что тогда на третьем курсе, чуть челюсть мне не сломала? – нахально ухмыльнулся Драко.

- Морщерогий кизляк тебе сестренка, хорек белобрысый! – презрительно скривилась Гермиона, - Получил, что заслужил. Тем более, что оскорбления-то не по адресу оказались! – она тоже самодовольно ухмыльнулась, почти копируя его.

- Ничего, я еще найду, чем тебе жизнь портить – не переставал радоваться Драко. – В конце концов, для чего еще нужны старшие братья?! А Пот… Гарри явно не собирается исполнять эту почетную обязанность. Опять все на меня сваливает. – Он притворно вздохнул.

- Не перетрудись бедняжка. – Гермиона также притворно посочувствовала, - И тогда уж готовься, что твоя челюсть еще не раз будет в опасности.

Семейную идиллию прервал появившийся из камина вихрь, именуемый Молли Уизли. Не зря ураганам присваивают женские имена.

- Альбус, что это! – Она потрясла пачкой колдографий.

Альбус снял очки и внимательно рассмотрел снимки. Молодые родители Молли и Артур в окружении детей.

- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - совершенно искренне изумился директор.

- Об этом! – Молли указала на дату. – 25 декабря 1979 года. Мы отмечаем рождество. Ты видишь, что я беременна?

- Э… нет. – Дамблдор всё ещё не понимал, о чём речь.

- А теперь посмотри сюда! – Следующий снимок датировался августом, у Молли на руках был маленький ребёнок. – Рон! Рон родился 1 марта! Почему я не помню, как его рожала? Почему нету снимков его первых дней?

- Молли, я всё могу объяснить. – Дамблдор побледнел и отступил за свой стол.

- Да? Интересно, как же?

- Северус! – Снейп попытался скрыть смех, но подрагивающие плечи выдавали его. – Приведи, пожалуйста, сюда младшего мистера Уизли.

- Мерлин, за что мне это, - пробормотал Северус, но послушно вышел из кабинета. Как только он вернулся с Роном, сцена повторилась.

- Прости меня, Рональд, дурака старого. – Дамблдор шустро вышел из-за стола и бухнулся на колени перед ошеломлённым Роном.

- Директор, что это значит? – спросил он. Лица остальных присутствующих выражали полное недоумение.

- Как сейчас помню. Лили помирает, Северус об стенку стукнутый лежит… Вы орёте, Сиську просите…

- О нет, - простонал Драко, закрывая лицо ладонью.

- Гарри Волдеморт отметил, ему защита нужна была, я его к Дурслям отнёс, Драко Северус должен был усыновить, но Малфоям подсунул. – Драко укоризненно посмотрел на Северуса. – С Гермионочкой тоже быстро устроилось, - спасибо кузине. – Дамблдор перевёл дух. - Рональд весь в маму, рыженьким уродился. Я его как увидел – так сразу про Молли с Артуром вспомнил. У них уже пятеро детей было, значит, опыт большой. Где пять – там и шесть, разницы не заметят. А для верности память чуть подкорректировал. Ну и зелье подлил – Молли, ты ж всегда хотела девочку…

- Да что же это такое, да за что же к нам такое недоверие?! - запричитала Молли, - зачем же было память исправлять?! Да мы бы и так его взяли, мы бы всех взяли, я ж бы их всех как родных любила, и Гаречку и Дракочку, и дочек у меня тогда бы две было. А так что получается, - она снова начала заводится – только одному нормальная семья досталась, Гаречка бедный, столько всего натерпелся, Дракочку вообще непонятно в кого превратили - тощий, бледный, с ужасным характером… Что же ты наделал Альбус, старый ты хрыч!

- Дети, уймите вашу мать! – Дамблдор отступил к двери, опасливо наблюдая за вошедшей в раж Молли, которая уже искала взглядом любимую поварешку, которой она явно доверяла больше, чем волшебной палочке, когда надо было воспитывать неразумных чад или самонадеянных старцев.

- Мама… - Молли переключилась на готового упасть в обморок сына, и это спасло Дамблдора от немедленной насильственной смерти.

- Директор, во имя Мерлина! – не выдержал Драко. - Сколько всего было младенцев и куда вы нас рассовали?

- Четверо, - устало пробормотал Дамблдор. – Поздно уже, дети, идите спать.

- В Выручай-комнату? – предложила Гермиона. – Я думаю, нам есть о чём поговорить.

Комната представляла собой уютную гостиную в нейтральных бежевых тонах. Вокруг небольшого круглого стола стояли мягкие кресла.

- Малфой – мой брат, - ошарашено произнёс Рон.

- Поверь, Уизли, меня это тоже не радует, - огрызнулся Драко.

- Малфой – мой брат. Кошмар.

- Да ладно, могло быть хуже, - примирительно произнёс Гарри, за что получил тычок под рёбра от Драко.

- Что может быть хуже? – взорвался Рон.

- Ну тебе-то грех жаловаться! – не выдержала Гермиона. – Я – самая пострадавшая сторона! – Трое молодых людей устремили на неё возмущенные взгляды. – А что, вы думаете, я рада оказаться с вами всеми в родстве?

- Гермиона?! – удивился Гарри.

- Да, - продолжала девушка. – Самые завидные женихи – мои братья. Гарри – Герой, за него любая девушка с радостью выйдет, Рон – добрый, отзывчивый, чистокровный, опять же. С третьего курса мне нравился. А Драко, хоть и гадёныш мелкий…

- Ну конечно, - ядовито перебил Драко, - Поттер прекрасный человек, Уизли просто замечательные, а главное их много, есть кем заменить, одни Малфои сплошь негодяи-Пожиратели…

- Да кому они нафиг… Я вообще не об этом – Гермиона заговорщически понизила голос. – Уж лучше вы, чем, например, Крэбб или Гойл.

- Ну, - Драко стушевался – я, конечно, не хочу ничего плохого сказать, они вроде ребята не плохие, но да – слишком уж заторможенные, иногда это вызывает … ммм…дискомфорт, поэтому я как-то старался с ними не общаться. Ходят телохранителями, молча и ладно. Самое им место.

- Ну что, братишки давайте выпьем, – Гермиона подняла бутылку со сливочным пивом, - За нас! Умных и красивых.

-Даа!

В то же время в кабинете директора:

- Альбус, я, конечно, ту ночь не очень четко помню, все-таки сотрясение мозга не шутка, но почему мне кажется, что детей было гораздо больше?

Конец.

* Вообще то праздник называется Ночь Гая Фокса и празднуется соответственно в ночь на 5 ноября. Еще называется Ночь фейерверков, потому что эти странные англичане таким образом – запуская салюты и взрывая петарды, отмечают провал заговора католиков по взрыву английского парламента.


End file.
